If You Listen Closely
by Nalei
Summary: After the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Itachi leaves Konoha as a wanted criminal. With the offer to join the Akatsuki still standing, he wanders the land mindlessly until he reaches a remote town at the border of Hi no Kuni. Despite the agonizing burden he carries, his heart feels relief after meeting this stubborn person who teaches him what it means to protect someone you truly love.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Itachi leaves Konoha as a wanted criminal. With the offer to join the Akatsuki still standing, he wanders the land mindlessly until he reaches a remote town at the border of Hi no Kuni. Despite the agonizing burden he carries, his heart feels relief after meeting this stubborn person who teaches him what it means to protect someone you truly love.**

**Takes place right after Itachi leaves Konoha.**

* * *

"Don't let the darkness frighten you, little brother. It is merely the illusion of solitude that keeps you awake at night. But you're not alone, because I'm with you. Even if you hate me, curse me—even if your eyes in the brightest of light refuse to see me, I'm with you. Always."

A stray tear rippled the reflection in the calm water. The youth of barely fourteen rose to his feet, soundlessly. He adjusted the hood of his torn cloak to cover the back of his jet-black hair, studying the waning twilight that still illuminated the seemingly never-ending forest canopy before him.

Agonized by an inner conflict delving deeper into his mind, the youth closed his eyes and tried to spare a moment to enjoy the complete silence engulfing the area around the small lake. He knew it would be his last in a long while.

Not even the wind was present this night, but the air was warm and spicy with the scent of the landscape's flourishing growth. His eyes opened up again and he lifted his head, gazing upward and observing the absolute stillness of the obsidian sky. He recalled how he used to do the same back in Konoha. When the sun had gone down and his parents and little brother had gone to bed. It was the same, he thought. This dark, this quiet. And yet nothing felt right with the world.

His musings were interrupted by a squawking black crow overhead, perched on a stark tree beside the road. He glanced up and watched the crow as it took off and disappeared into the forest, his eyes shimmering in the dim light.

He strode down the road, not bothering to look behind him; farther from Konoha, farther from his old life and everything he once held dear and wanted to protect.

"And don't let the light deceive you, little brother," he mumbled. "For the path you chose is nothing but a luminous dream. Only when your eyes are ready, the truth shall be revealed, and we will meet again. I promise."

From his right hand fell a sharp and dark blade, burrowing itself deep into the dirt as it collided with the ground. And from his hand dripped blood. More than he was used to and just as painful. His own blood. In his left hand, he held a memento of the only person he would sacrifice everything for. A picture of a smiling young boy with onyx-black eyes and spiky dark hair. Quietly, he slid it back into the pouch in his pocket and slowly moved far away.

* * *

The remote town near Hi no Kuni's northeastern border was always lively around this time of the year. It served as a milestone for various trading routes and heavily influenced the spreading of culture throughout the lands. People came from all over the world to trade their goods in exchange for whatever they thought was more valuable. That was the way it had always been.

The abundance of scents permeating the air gave the atmosphere an exotic touch, merchants yelling from every corner. It was the foreign spices and flowers and material that enhanced Itachi's feeling of being lost, or at the very least unfamiliar.

Itachi had always been a lonely character. He seldom sought the company of others. Not because he did not want to, but rather because he did not need to. Even so, company rarely found him. Serenity was his blessing, but also his curse.

The crowded streets did not bother him much. He found it rather easy to disregard the chatter and banter around him and still maintain his perception. That was something he had learned at a very young age.

By the entrance to the main street stood a large warning sign. It looked old and dusty, ready and willing to be taken down and replaced by a younger of its kind. The handwriting was not particularly elegant, and the ink was starting to fade.

"Beware," Itachi read out loud, "pickpockets."

"Aye." A large man, standing in front of the makeshift gate like a glorified sentry, took a step forward. "Quite a lot of them during this season, eh. Real little pests, that's fer sure, but they're quite easy ta catch." He showed a wide grin, revealing a few yellow teeth. "If ya know how."

Itachi wondered why the man would just come up and speak to him like that. After all, at his young age, and in the casual clothing he wore, it was not completely unthinkable that someone would mistake him for a petty thief as well. Perhaps the cloak made him look older.

"You must be a very capable man," he mumbled and entered the street, leaving the man behind him.

Thieves in towns like these were usually young, abandoned or orphaned and had known nothing but misery and despair in their lives. Itachi knew that. He found it pitiful that someone would take pride in hunting these children down for the sake of their own delusional justice. But he did not choose to dwell in such a trivial matter. He had learned that life would not do the poor and powerless any favors. It was a cruel truth, he admitted, but not much could be done about it.

The idle chattering between townsfolk and merchants intensified as Itachi proceeded down the wide street. Normally, Itachi would have avoided the livelier parts of town, but turning back would not win him any time, he realized.

Two scrawny boys, dressed in nothing but dirty rags, their faces marred with cuts and bruises, emerged from the crowd before him. They swiftly ran past him, distress in their eyes. A third one, also a boy, came running towards Itachi seconds later, constantly looking over his own shoulder. In his hands he held a loaf of bread.

"Don't let those fucking kids get away!" a large man, with more hair on his arms than his head, shouted as he stumbled out from the crowd of people, his forehead glistening. "Stop them!"

The boy, who was too occupied following the man with his gaze, never realized his path was blocked before it was too late. Thrown back by the impact as he collided with Itachi, the boy gasped.

Itachi was completely untouched. He picked up the loaf of bread the boy had dropped and handed it to him. "Here," he said. "You dropped this."

The boy looked up, knitting his brows. He nodded, lurching to his feet and dashed off again. Itachi watched him disappear around the corner. The large man had now caught up and had fastened his gaze on Itachi, panting and wiping beads of sweat from his reddening face.

"You..." he began as his eyes narrowed. "Why did you let him go?!"

Itachi looked away as if he disregarded the burly man in front of him. His eyes caught the sight of two young women who were pointing at him. Realizing he had now become the center of attention, Itachi turned back to the man. When he finally spoke, his demeanor and tone were deadpan. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was a thief."

"Why you little..." The man closed his hands into fists and hardened his jaw.

"To me he looked like a child on the brink of starvation. Nothing more, nothing less," Itachi murmured. "That is why I could not find it in me to stop him."

The man briskly grabbed the front of Itachi's shirt and pulled him closer, inches away from his breath. "I should have you arrested as their accomplice, damn brat!"

Itachi snapped his head up, squeezing the man's hand with his own until a faint crack could be heard. Yet his composure remained calm, eyes still filled with a certain gentleness that could easily change at any moment. "A simple apology should be enough."

"You...!" The man raised his other fist.

In a split second, Itachi lowered his brows, hardening his gaze. He shot the man a look only a person who had caused death and despair could make, lowering his head slightly to make sure it stayed between him and the man whose face had now turned pale.

"F-fine!" the man growled before turning on his heel. "I'll let you off this time!"

Itachi watched the man walk away, and the crowd of people dispersed without a word, as if nothing had ever happened. Most of them seemed discontent, he noticed. Perhaps they were hoping for their little quarrel to develop into something more physical. Twisted entertainment, nonetheless. Itachi shrugged and moved on. He had no intention of becoming a tool to please the crowd's yearning for violence.

He had only been walking for a few minutes when he spotted a rather peculiar sign. As he looked closer, he realized it was supposed to depict a smiling soybean. The paint was old and had been smeared out, probably by the rain. He resisted a faint urge to laugh at the painting with ease, but ignoring his growling stomach was more difficult. It was not something he had planned to do much longer anyway.

During his time as an Anbu captain, Itachi had grown accustomed to food pills. Tasteless and unsatisfying, they sure were, but served an important purpose. Itachi knew that, and it did not bother him. However, given the opportunity, he would never say no to a proper meal. A bowl of nattō and rice could never be wrong.

A young woman greeted him when he entered the small eatery. She was smaller than him, clad in a purple kimono, her hair neatly tied into a simple updo. He noticed her pale skin and soft chestnut hair and her graceful movements as she turned to greet another pair of customers. She had been trained, he thought.

Adjusting the hood of his cloak, he walked up quietly and sat down by the counter.

He was about to order when a voice behind him said, "Two bowls of nattō and rice. Extra large one for this guy. And some miso soup."

On the seat beside him, a youth sat down. Itachi moved his gaze slightly. He noted the strong and determined voice, the fierce eyes and the unkempt, rough brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail to somehow look shorter. A boy, seemingly. The only detail that stood out to Itachi was his smooth skin. He could tell even at first glance, without touching. And that tiny nose. But the boy's clothes still told a tale of poverty; as did the rest of his skinny appearance.

"Don't worry," the boy said as he passed Itachi a smile. "It's on me."

Itachi did not even know what to answer. The boy looked younger than himself. But in the end, he managed a suspicious, "Thank you."

"You caused quite a scene back there," the boy continued. "What are you? Some kind of vigilante?"

"Yeah." Itachi laughed inwardly at the irony. "Something like that."

"Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm a street performer. Yuu is the name." The boy reached out his hand. "I happened to walk by earlier when you saved those kids. Quite noble of you, actually. Not sure if anyone in this town would've done the same."

Itachi looked at the hand for a moment and then shifted his gaze forward. He kept silent.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Yuu remarked. "Well, that can't be helped. I guess."

"Not when I eat," Itachi explained as a large bowl was placed in front of him.

"I see. Well, regardless, that was nicely done of you. That stingy old fart had it coming to him."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Thank you."

The boy grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating. "You know, this world needs more people like you in it," he said, munching.

Itachi stopped eating. "How so?"

"You know, people who aren't afraid to stand up for the weak. You don't see that kind every day, that's for sure."

Itachi looked down on his hands. "It's unfortunate."

Yuu seemed to notice Itachi's blank eyes. "So what brings you to this town?"

For a moment, Itachi wondered why the boy had assumed he was new in town. "Nothing. It just happened to be in my path."

"That's it?" Yuu put in, stifling a faint laugh. "You don't really need a better reason to come here, I guess." His tone had changed slightly. It was milder than before, and his eyes moved up and down before redirecting themselves at Itachi, slowly. "So what do you plan on doing now? Look for work?"

Itachi hardened his eyes.

Yuu waved his hand. "Sorry, too many questions. I suppose I'm not used to being around someone so... enigmatic. "

Itachi felt like asking the boy where he had learned the meaning of the word _enigmatic, _but he chose not to. He brought his hands closer to his lips as he bent forward, arms resting on the counter. "It's just none of your business. That's all."

Yuu twisted his mouth, annoyed. It seemed even he could lose his patience. Itachi noticed it.

"I see," Yuu said bluntly, and Itachi was certain there would be no more questions from him. The boy quickly finished the rest of his food in a sloppy manner and then wiped his lips. "Well, since you're new in town, I have something nice for you. Think of it as a welcoming gift. No, wait. Think of it as a token of gratitude, for saving those kids, you know. I'll go fetch it right away!" Yuu rose to his feet.

"A gift?"

"Yes, exactly," said Yuu, giving Itachi a casual thumbs up. "You just wait here, okay? I'll be back in a second."

Itachi watched as the boy made for the exit and hurried out of the eatery. He turned his head back to face his bowl of fermented soy beans. For some reason he could not stop thinking about what the boy had said just moments ago. That he wished there were more people like _him _in this world. How ironic, Itachi thought. The world certainly did _not _need more people like him.

By the time Itachi had finished his food, Yuu had still not returned. But it did not worry him. He had already realized long ago what the boy really was after. A meal, just like any of the other starving youths in town. Or so he believed.

Itachi did admit the boy seemed to be quite clever for a regular orphan. Perhaps even a bit too clever for his own good. He knew Yuu had been trying hard to maintain a deep voice; one that would belong to a man. His strained throat gave him away. But Itachi thought that maybe this once, the boy had overestimated himself, if only just a bit. After all, the voice of a prepubescent boy could not be altered that easily, and a youth's height rarely told lies. He knew Yuu would not fool anyone with that trick, and suspected the boy knew that as well.

However, why Yuu would go to such lengths for a free meal, he did not understand. If he had just asked, the outcome would have been the same. Itachi had no reason to decline such an honest request.

Once again adjusting the hood of his cloak, Itachi slid his hand into his pocket to pick up his pouch. But something was not right. His hand lingered for a while, and when he pulled it out he let out a long sigh.

"That little..." he mumbled under his breath, turning his empty pocket inside out. "How troublesome."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's his own fault. It's his own fault," Yuu repeated to herself silently as she strode past the many merchants and townsfolk gathering along the busy market street. "It's his own fault for being so careless..."

She had always done this. Every time she had stolen something, she would go through this ritual over and over again. Because unlike any other thief in this town, Yuu still had her morals intact. But just like every other thief, she knew she had no choice but to continue along this path she had chosen. It was now a part of who she was; without it, she would no longer serve any purpose. She would starve, perish, or worse. And she knew there were fates worse than death in this world.

With a faint groan, Yuu loosened the strictly tied bandage across her chest. Her tender breasts were still aching. It had been a while since the last time she bled. Yuu remembered the first time. Overwhelmed by a nauseous sensation, and terrified when she realized her undergarments had become saturated with the deep red of blood. No one had taught her about the early stages of becoming a woman, and no one ever would. She sighed, tightening the bandage, then pulled her torn shirt back on.

Yuu was not a boy and had never been one, but was well aware of the dangers of being a girl. She had seen what happened to the girls who were captured and sold to the brothel, and that kind of fate was not something she had in mind for herself. Once she had enough money to pay off her debts, she would leave this town and never return. That was a promise she had made a long time ago, and she was going to keep it.

Yuu knew her way around every back alley in town. She knew the boy she had just met would probably be out looking for her, but there was absolutely no way he could find her now. The view was too unclear, and the streets too many and too packed with men and women whose only interest was to fill their own purses. And Yuu knew she could blend in perfectly with the crowd with her short height and rather bland appearance. If she noticed someone was following her, she would spare no effort to shake them off.

* * *

She blinked her eyes and turned right, crossed the small street and headed into a narrow passage, sheltered from the glaring sun overhead. Surrounded by thick house walls on either side, Yuu increased her pace, almost running now. Time was of the essence. She knew _he _would not be pleased if she were to be late again _like last time_. Yuu shivered. She still had the bruises left.

The building before her had no windows on the front side, only a large sliding door. It was slightly larger than the average house in town, but not enough to make it stand out. On the wooden porch sat a man dressed in a white silken robe, counting a bundle of shiny coins. Behind him were two other men whose attire seemed more suited for a battle than anything else, standing completely still. All three of them looked the same, Yuu thought, with their round faces and crooked noses. Too many cuts and scars to ever be considered good-looking. She walked up slowly, pushing aside fear and anxiety from her mind and hardened her jaw. She had to look strong now.

The man with the coins looked up, flashing a grin. "About time you showed up," he said, nodding at the men behind him. "I was just about to send Maki and Rezin to fetch you for me, but here you are!" He stood up, brushing some dust off his robe. "You weren't planning on running away or anything, right? No? Of course not. You're a smart boy. If you were to run away, what would happen to your poor brother? He's sick, you know. Very sick. You couldn't just leave him behind."

Yuu gritted her teeth, eyes twitching with suppressed anger. "If you hurt him, I swear—"

"_If _I hurt him, you say? Don't think you're in any position to make demands here, you brat. _You _work for _me_. Don't tell me you forgot what happened last time you pulled your little stunt. Your brother is still alive and well. We just can't let you meet him just yet. He needs to recover from his sickness first. He's in a very fragile state, you know," the man said, almost laughing. "So. Do you have the money? Last week's payment too."

Yuu reluctantly pulled up the pouch she had stolen. She looked at it, then at the man, with nothing but disgust in her eyes. "Here," she spat. "Catch."

The man caught the pouch and lifted it up with his thumb and index finger. He let it dangle for a moment, closing his eyes to the sound of jingling coins. "Oh, very good. Very good indeed! You're not half bad at this after all," he said, sporting the very same grin she hated so much. "Same amount next week?"

The girl snorted and turned on her heels abruptly before striding off, ignoring the men who were chuckling behind her. Yuu hated being mocked like that, but knew there was not a thing she could do about it. Whether she liked it or not, she was indebted to that man. The man she only knew as _Harima_._ Shithead Harima. _And he kept her brother _hostage _to make sure she continued dirtying her hands and soul for him. Her beloved little brother, whom she had sworn to protect from everyone and everything. That was more than enough reason for her to steal a few coins every now and then. She would walk across a sea of fire for him if she had to.

Yuu remembered the day she and her little brother first came to town. Her brother had been so sick and weak he could not walk on his own, and she had carried him on her back. Shithead Harima had found them sleeping in the dirt outside one of the inns and offered them shelter and protection. Yuu had accepted his offer. She didn't know any better back then, and now she cursed herself for that very fact. He had been so kind at first; she could not help but to trust his words. But only after a week or so, that kindness turned into something dark and cruel. She should have known such goodwill simply did not exist in this world. She should have, but she didn't. And now her brother had to pay for that.

* * *

The market streets were almost empty once the traders and merchants had left for the day. Yuu preferred it that way. Before coming to this town, she had never really liked being around so many people anyway. But it felt surreal how such a busy place during the day could turn into just another dead passage as soon as the sun was starting to set behind the nearby mountains.

A raindrop. She peered up. It hadn't rained in a week. But now the sky was quickly getting darker, the air and winds shifting between tepid and slightly chilly. Yuu started running. She hated the rain too. Pulling out a piece of cloth from her pocket, she unfolded it and tried to cover her hair.

The rain was now pattering against the rooftops, and Yuu began looking for an empty shack she could use as shelter, the dirt under her feet quickly turning into mud. A strap on one of her sandals snapped loose and she bent down to tie it.

Just as she stood back up, a hand whipped out and swiftly latched onto her forearm. Yuu winced at the sudden pain and looked up, eyes widening. She recognized him; the boy with jet-black hair and deep onyx eyes she had stolen from earlier. Panting hard, she pushed aside a few strands of wet hair from her face before managing a meek, "You...?"

His grip tightened.

Yuu gasped. She jerked back, turned and tried to run, but was stopped in her tracks. He had grabbed the back of her shirt and now roughly yanked her back. She yelped as she lost her footing and fell into his arms. Their eyes met. He was so calm, still; she could feel him. Her heart skipped a beat. And then another one. He leaned in closer and spoke in a low voice. Her dark eyes widened.

"You have something that belongs to me."


End file.
